


easy silence

by the_bisexual_disaster



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Noise Sensitivity, could be read as shippy??, im not gonna say it, neurodivergent characters, no beta we die like...uh..., the birb is overwhelmed, the twink helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bisexual_disaster/pseuds/the_bisexual_disaster
Summary: Revali never got used to noises. Rito Village was never the loudest of places, but sometimes the sounds of the children playing mixed with the howling of the wind just enough to make him feel overwhelmed. It was part of the reason he spent most of his days at his Flight Range. There, it was quiet, peaceful, tranquil. Some days, the breeze would cut through his feathers just enough to allow him to feel the chill, but he rarely felt cold. Those were his favourite days. Those were the days he’d spend hours at the Flight Range not even training, but just sitting, enjoying the chill.The memory of the cool breeze was what was currently getting him through this accursed dinner.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 28





	easy silence

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up my dudes im back and i got two new comfort characters to project onto (they come as a pair even tho they will fight each other). i have no idea what inspired this but it’s 1am and i guess the revalink brainworms have finally swallowed me whole. enjoy!

Revali never got used to noises. Rito Village was never the loudest of places, but sometimes the sounds of the children playing mixed with the howling of the wind just enough to make him feel overwhelmed. It was part of the reason he spent most of his days at his Flight Range. There, it was quiet, peaceful, tranquil. Some days, the breeze would cut through his feathers just enough to allow him to feel the chill, but he rarely felt cold. Those were his favourite days. Those were the days he’d spend hours at the Flight Range not even training, but just sitting, enjoying the chill.

The memory of the cool breeze was what was currently getting him through this accursed dinner.

Celebrations were common at Hyrule Castle as the Calamity drew nearer. Mipha once said that the people wanted every excuse to celebrate, in case that day might be their last. Although they had the might of the four champions, their divine beasts, and the hero who wields the sword that seals the darkness, Revali knew many lives would be lost when Calamity Ganon returned. He’d seen enough battles to know it was inevitable.

His thoughts drifted to the aforementioned hero, sitting across from Revali in a very similar state. He was looking in the Princess’ vague direction, but his eyes were glazed over, as if he was spaced out. There were enough guards at these celebrations that Link could afford to take these nights off and enjoy himself, although he rarely truly did. 

Link’s eyes cleared suddenly, and he locked eyes with Revali, who hadn’t realized he was staring. Revali immediately looked away, wishing he was anywhere else but here. A raucous cheer went up among the many noblemen, all of whom were well past drunk, and Revali grimaced, the sound piercing his ears. He wanted to hide his head in his wings until it was over, but he had to maintain an image. He was a Champion, after all, and Champions could not be seen apparently sleeping at parties. He tried to focus on the memory of the chilly breeze pushing through his feathers and the quiet tranquility of the Flight Range, but it only made things worse. He was past overwhelmed, he knew, and he didn’t know how to escape.

Just as he was contemplating finding Mipha and asking her if she was willing to go on a walk with him, he felt a light tug on his wing. Link was standing beside him, looking rather hesitant. 

“What is it?” Revali snapped, although his words had no real anger behind them. He barely had the energy to say them loud enough to be heard.

Link moved his hand in a gesture that seemed to mean come on and Revali followed. Although the Hylian knight was the last person he’d rather be alone with, it was better than being alone in a room crowded with noisy, drunk men he didn’t know with none of his friends in sight.

He followed Link outside the dining hall, through a corridor, and outside at last. The late night air in Central Hyrule did not have the same effect as Hebra’s snowy chill, but the fresh air was enough. It was late enough that he couldn’t even hear the whirring of the guardians as the Sheikah researchers did their testing. In that moment, he was even glad that his companion was the silent knight beside him. Anyone else would’ve asked what was wrong, and he didn’t think he could bring himself to say anything.

He felt a light nudge against his wing and turned to see Link holding out a small notebook, in which he had written something. Revali didn’t know what he expected the hero’s handwriting to look like, but he didn’t expect the neat print he saw. He rather liked it.

It was really loud in there, huh?

How did he know? Revali thought he was doing a good job at hiding his discomfort, but apparently he was wrong. 

He nodded, and handed Link his book back. The Hylian took it and put it away, giving the Rito a look of...understanding?

Oftentimes, when Revali felt overwhelmed and had to leave, he recieved either offended or sympathetic looks. Once, he’d heard a rather entitled Hylian nobleman rant about Revali’s “rudeness” when he left a function that was getting out of hand and that he wasn’t needed at anyways. Never before had anyone actually felt the same way he did. 

In that moment, Revali realized that he’d misunderstood Link horribly. Perhaps later he’d swallow his pride and apologize, maybe even show the knight a new technique he’d been working on, but in that moment, all he could do was appreciate the time Link had given him in the quiet.


End file.
